Choice of Soul
by Otakufanlover
Summary: Summary: From the very beginning Soul had a hard time getting along with Maka. He only put up with her because he wanted to become a Death Scythe but after a botched mission he loses all of the souls he had collected. Now he has to put up with Maka for another round…or does he?
1. Prologue Soul, Blair & Maka

**Choice of Soul Prologue Soul, Blair & Maka **

Summary: From the very beginning Soul had a hard time getting along with Maka. He only put up with her because he wanted to become a Death Scythe but after a botched mission he loses all of the souls he had collected. Now he has to put up with Maka for another round…or does he?

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Lemons, Maka Bashing, Maybe some Mpreg down the line. This follows the manga.

Pairings

Soul/Blair

Black Star/Tsubaki

Kid/Liz/Patty

Stein/Spirit

?/?

?/?

?/?

?/?

Soul was happy because finally he would become a Death Scythe, and not only that he would be rid of his Meister Maka, when he becomes a Death Scythe, he could not wait. Soul was sick and tired of Maka bossing him around, hitting him when he comments on something she does not like, and her attitude with her thinking that she is always right. Soul and Maka were on their way to get a Witch's soul since Soul just ate his 99th Kishin soul.

'Finally I will become one Shinigami-Sama's Death Scythes and I will never have to deal with Maka again.' Soul thinks as they stopped in front of a pumpkin house which Soul thought was cool.

"We are finally here, do not mess this up, Soul!" Maka orders with a sneer. Soul rolls his eyes and decides he really wants to get this over with, so he jumps threw the top window.

'That dumbass, I cannot believe I am stuck with a loser like him as a partner. Oh well once I make him into a Death Scythe, I will be as popular as my mother is. And once Shinigami-Sama has Soul as his partner, he will not need to use my loser of a Dad!' Maka thinks as she also jumps threw the window.

-In the Bathroom of the Pumpkin House-

When Soul jumps threw the window he sees that the Witch is naked…WHAT NAKED! Soul was in shock as he crashes into the bathtub where the Witch was bathing and landed right between the Witch's breasts.

'Damn this Witch is hot and she has nice big soft breasts!' Soul thinks as his nose starts to bleed.

"Oh My, What happened, little boy?" The Witch asks she leans in close to Soul's face.

"Hmph! I'm a cool guy; I'm used to seeing women naked!" Soul says with his nose still bleeding.

"But your nose is gushing blood." The Witch says with a giggle not believing Soul at all.

"DUMBASS!" Maka yells as she jumps threw the window and kicks Soul in the head.

"Sorry to disturb your bath, but we're here to take your soul!" Maka says with a sneer as she looks at the naked Witch with disgust. Blair the Witch did not like how this little girl was looking at her. Blair went over to where the cute boy was laying and put his head in her lap and asked:

"Are you okay?" Blair asks in concern.

"Yeah, because I am cool you know." Soul says weakly.

"What's going on here!? You guys are pissing me off! You get over here and change into a Scythe!" Maka yells at Soul.

"All right, all right! Okay Witch lady, I'm going to eat your soul!" Soul announces as he changes into his Scythe form.

"Let's go, Soul Eater!" Maka yells as Blair makes a smoke screen and when the smoke clears Blair was wearing her sexy Witch outfit.

Blair was confused and was about to say something but became to in awe of Soul turning into a Scythe.

"Wow! He turned into a Scythe!"Blair says in excitement making Soul blush.

"I'm going to take your soul…and make the most powerful Weapon-The Death Scythe!" Maka yells in determination.

"Oh, I like it! Would you give that Scythe to me, please?" Blair asks nicely.

"No, you stupid slut, have you not been listening to a word I have said!?" Maka yells not liking how this slut was not listening to her.

"Fine, I will just take him after I kill you." Blair says in a deadly voice as she stands her ground waiting for the little girl to make her move.

Maka rushed in blindly even Soul knew it was a dumb move if a witch could be taken down so easily there would be tons of death scythes, Blair dodged the attack easily. "Pumpkin Pumpkin!" 2 pumpkins sprang up from the ground their roots grabbed Moka by the legs and in her surprise she let Soul go flying out of her hands. "You idiot…" He shouted as he reverted to human form, he was caught by Blair and his head rested on her breast.

"I don't want to hurt you Soul I just wanted to have a little discussion with you…" Blair flew off with Soul in her arms. "So what do you want?" Soul asked placing his hands in his pockets. "You are not happy with that girl I can see that but before you make a mistake I'm not a witch I just got a lot of magical power, if you eat my soul only bad things will happen…" Blair said and showed Soul her true form before reverting back. "No way, you got that kind of power damn wish you could be my Meister instead of her…" Soul said with a grin. "I'd like that…" Blair said and hugged him.

Maka followed them after busting up Blair's pumpkins she rushed seeking out Soul's energy, she found them and rushed it using brute strength to cause them to separate. Maka grabbed onto Soul and forced him into scythe form. "Wait Maka…" Soul shouted, but Maka forced her energy out and blocked his words. "Shut up…"

The girl wielded Soul viciously Blair jumped and dodged, yes she could fight back but she could also accidently hurt Soul. "Pumpkin Pumpkin, Pumpkin Smash!" Pumpkins materialized out of thin air and flew at Maka; the Meister used Soul to cut the pumpkins down.

Blair had to act fast she summoned a pumpkin full of smoke and like a fool Maka cut it and created a smoke screen. Blair landed on the ground and began to gather her magic, Maka may have been mean and cruel but she was fast ignoring Soul's cries to stop but Moka cut her, her body dissolved exposing her soul. The weapon male reverted back to normal and he held her soul crying. "What are you waiting for you idiot?" She grabbed the soul and forced it in his mouth, Soul had no choice but to swallow or die once the soul was swallowed all the other Soul's he gathered were gone. Soul pushed away from her. "You idiot if I wasn't the man I am I would snap…"

A black cat wearing a witch's hat came out into the street. "Blair!" Soul cried and the cat reverted back to Blair's form. "I thought you were dead…" She giggled and flicked his head. "Silly boy cat's have 9 lives a soul for each one."

Soul was so happy that he had not been forced to kill the woman he could see himself falling in love with. Meanwhile while the couple was having their loving moment Maka was fuming she was trembling in rage.

"What, so that means this idiot ate 99 souls and 1 cat soul!?" Maka yells.

"Yep, I tried to tell you I was not a Witch. I am just a Cat with a high level Witch powers." Blair explains while still in her cat form in Soul's lap. Soul was also petting her really soft fur which made Maka even madder.

"WHAT, that means I have to collect 99 SOULS AGAIN!?" Maka yells in frustration.

Soul groans in dismay, he was hoping to be free of Maka that night by becoming a Death Scythe.

'Oh well, there's nothing I can do about it and here I was hoping to be with Blair.' Soul thinks to himself in disappointment. But little did he know that his time as Maka's Weapon was coming to an end.


	2. Prologue 2 Black Star & Tsubaki

**Choice of Soul Prologue 2 Black Star and Tsubaki**

AN: Fight scene was written by the Amazing PapaFox17.

The boy's name is "Black Star." He's an assassin who lurks in the shadows…and moves through the shadows.

"Tsubaki, is he our target?" Black Star asks his Weapon partner while looking at the gang boss named Al Capone.

"Yes, we're going to take his soul! The way of assassination, rule #1! Blend into the shadows… control your breathing… and wait for your target to let down his guard." Tsubaki explains.

He is the Master of the Demon Shadow Weapon, Tsubaki.

"The way of assassination, rule #2! Tune in to your target; predict his thoughts and actions" Black Star continues.

However… this boy had a rather large problem…

"The way of assassination, rule #3! Strike your target before he notices you." Black Star finishes.

"Let's go." Black Star says as he jumps down.

He had a 'Big' weakness as an assassin…

"I am Black Star! I came to assassinate you, Yahoo!" Black Star yells in excitement.

He was a 'Big' show-off…

"And that's that!" Black Star finishes.

"I am not a microphone! I'm a Weapon! A Chain Scythe! Do you even know what "Assassinate" means?" Tsubaki asks/demands.

"Who the hell are you guys!?" Al Capone's men yell as they start shooting at Black Star and Tsubaki.

"Let's make a temporary retreat, Tsubaki!" Black Star says as he dodges the bullets.

"Sighs', not again." Tsubaki says tired of always having to retreat.

"Tsubaki, Mode: Smoke Bomb!" Black Star yells/orders.

"Yes, Sir!" Tsubaki says as she transforms into a smoke bomb.

"Vanish!" Black Star yells as he throws Tsubaki and they make their escape.

-At Shibusen-

Tsubaki was so embarrassed; she did not know how she was going to face Shinigami-Sama with another mission frailer. Black Star was excited at having been seen as a Big Star in his mind. Black Star and Tsubaki were now standing in front of Shinigami.

"So how did the soul collecting go?" Shinigami asks in his usual cheerful voice.

"Uh, well… we haven't… gotten even one…" Tsubaki says in a small embarrassed voice.

"Huh!? No way!? Seriously!?" Shinigami says in shock.

"Don't worry, Sir! I'll make Tsubaki into a Weapon that's fit for you to use! Until then, have my autograph to hold you over! How about it? You, don't need a Weapon anymore, right!?" Black Star says holding his autograph for Shinigami.

"Shinigami Chop!" Shinigami yells as he hits Black Star on the head.

"I am really very sorry; we will collect the souls even if it takes our entire lives." Tsubaki says.

"How about a little challenge?" Shinigami asks.

"Eh?" Tsubaki says confused.

"Yes, the rules state that you can become Death's Weapon by absorbing the souls of 99 Humans and 1 Witch. However there is a special way you can do that without collecting the souls of 99 Humans!" Shinigami announces.

"How do we do that?" Black Star asks after recovering from the Shinigami Chop.

"Yeah, there are certain Humans who possess a soul that is stronger than a normal Human's. Right now, there is even… a man close to the city you two live in who has a strong soul like that." Shinigami explains.

"Hmph, is he even more of a big shot than I am?" Black Star mutters to himself.

"The body-guard, Mifune… he is an incredible swordsman who serves as the body-guard for the Witch named Angela. Mifune's formidable soul is equivalent to the souls of 99 Humans!" Shinigami warns.

"So that means if we beat this Mifune and Angela, it'd be killing two birds with one stone! Tsubaki would become Shinigami-Sama's Weapon! In that case, we'd better hurry up! Come on, Tsubaki!" Black Star yells as he runs off. Tsubaki runs after him.

"Ah, wait, guys… there's something about the Witch Angela! They're not even listening." Shinigami says with a sigh.

-Outside the Demon Cinder Castle-

"Do you have some sort of plan to beat Mifune and the Witch?" Tsubaki asks.

"Yeah of course, we'll start with my entrance scene—" Black Star starts but is interrupted by Tsubaki.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it… you have no plan, right?" Tsubaki asks already knowing the answer.

"But, Tsubaki, I will make you Shinigami-Sama's Weapon no matter what, so just leave it to me." Black Star says with a warm smile.

"Yeah, I know." Tsubaki says knowing Black Star would keep his promise.

"We are here, what is with this place?" Black Star asks as he looks at the keep out tape around the place, they then dodge an attack from above.

"This has been a rather noisy day." A young, handsome looking male with a sword in his hand says.

"You must be the bodyguard I heard about. Are you the one who killed all these men?" Black Star asks as he looks at Al Capone and his men's dead bodies.

"Did you come to get the Witch's power too?" Mifune asks.

"Yep and your soul too! Tsubaki!" Black Star yells.

"Yes, Sir!" Tsubaki says as she transforms into her Chain Scythe Mode.

"You… you're a Weapon Meister! So you came to get the Witch's soul…?" Mifune asks.

"Facing a big shot like me makes you realize how small you are, huh? I can understand that. I used to be so shocked by my own bigness that I couldn't even stand in front of a mirror." Black Star says with a grin.

"You're dead." Mifune says in a deadly voice as he gets ready to attack.

"Infinite Swords," He threw a bag of swords into the air the swords rained down. Police tape raced through and formed a barrier.

"You think this scares a guy as big as me?" Black Star shouted, and rushed at Mifune with Tsubaki transformed into a chain scythe form. Tsubaki tried to warn Black Star that he was walking into a trap, but the boy was yelling to loud to hear her. Mifune allowed Black Star to take his sword with Tsubaki only to grab another and descend upon him quickly.

Black Star was able to block Mifune's attack only because of Tsubaki. "You are lucky had this been a normal weapon it would have broken; you are alive only because of her". He kicked Black Star and sent him skidding across the ground.

"Shut Up! Tsubaki, Shuriken Mode!" Tsubaki transformed into a large shuriken Black Star threw it. Mifune dodged and trapped the Tsubaki by slamming his sword down. "Tsubaki, NOW! Smoke Bomb Mode!"

"Hai!" The Shuriken exploded into a cloud of smoke. Mifune was stunned. Black Star took his chance and quickly took up one of Mifune's swords. He had Mifune on the ropes however. "Yahoo I got ya!" He shouted.

"You idiot!" Tsubaki yelled and Mifune was able to strike Black Star with the back of his sword. Mifune spoke of how sorry he was for Tsubaki to have an idiotic master, how a master like him will only hold her back.

Mifune's words burned Black Star's pride, and Tsubaki's words were strong but did little to soothe his fury. "Tsubaki, Ninja Sword Mode!" Tsubaki transformed into a ninja blade and Black Star took a fighting stance. "I will show you!" The two moved in the dueling swordsman style each one waiting to find any openings. 'Something's wrong!' Mifune thought but it was too late. Black Star's body began to dissolve to reveal Tsubaki. "What!" Black Star rushed forward. "Planet Destruction Cannon!" Black Star hit Mifune with his special Soul Wave. Mifune was sent flying wounded greatly.

"I will take your soul now." Black Star says as he walks up to where Mifune landed. Tsubaki transformed into her Chain Scythe form. Black Star raised Tsubaki and was about to swing down when a voice yelled:

"STOP, don't hurt, Mifune!" A young girl on a broom yelled in tears. The girl landed in front of Mifune and stood in front of him with her arms spread out to protect Mifune.

"Mifune protects me from Humans because my magic's not strong yet! So don't hurt Mifune!" The girl yells while crying.

"This is Angela?" Black Star asks in confusion not expecting the Witch to be just a little girl.

"A "strong soul" on the verge of death and a Witch without magic… we'll never get a more perfect chance than this." Tsubaki says to Black Star.

"I know but..." Black Star trails off not knowing what to do.

"If it's my soul you want you can have it, but if you intend to kill Angela, I swear on my sword that I will defend her to the death!" Mifune says with passion as he kneels in front of Angela with sword in hand.

"What are you going to do?" Tsubaki asks Black Star.

"Hmph, a bodyguard protecting a kiddy Witch, I don't even feel like killing them anymore. Let's go Tsubaki, time for dinner." Black Star says as he walks off.

"Yes sir!" Tsubaki says happy to have a kind hearted Meister.

"Besides killing a kid makes me lose sleep." Black Star finishes.

"Heh, is that so." Mifune says with a small smile, thinking maybe all Meisters are not so bad.


	3. Prologue 3 Death the Kid, Liz & Patti

**Soul Eater Prologue Death the Kid, Liz & Patty**

Death the Kid… the Son of Shinigami-Sama. A perfect young man, perfect talent!

"It's over, Lupin." Kid says.

"Huh? The guns are turning into people?!" Lupin says.

"Phantom Thief Lupin, we're going to take your soul!" Kid, Liz & Patti say as one while doing their team pose.

He is almost too much of a perfectionist…

"Hey, Patty! You're a little bit off your mark!" Kid yells pointing to Patty's feet.

"Whaa? Sowwy!" Patty says in a kid voice.

…With an unhealthily uptight temperament.

"Hey… Kid… this isn't really the time to argue over something like that, is it?" Liz asks.

"I want to do everything "perfectly" no matter what it is." Kid explains.

"Kya-ha-ha, the thief is running away!" Patty giggles as Lupin runs away.

"And besides what do I always say? My art is always symmetrical! Symmetry is the ultimate beauty, besides you two of course." Kid continues to explain.

"Here we go…" Liz sighs with a blush on her face still not used to Kid calling her beautiful.

"That's why I always use you two—Twin Guns. When I carry one in each hand, it's symmetrical, see? But on the other hand, when you're in Human form, your hair and body types are different… even the size of your breasts is different!" Kid yells as he grabs one of Liz and Patty's breasts and squeezes.

"Well sooorry if mine are smaller than my little sister's are! Why do you keep going on about symmetry anyway! You have three streaks on the left side of your hair that isn't on your right! That's not symmetrical at all!" Liz yells.

"I know it's horrible… I'm an ugly pig… why was I born I born with those streaks only on my left side?" Kid says crying on the ground.

"There he goes again… Patty…" Liz says knowing what to do.

"Yep!" Patty says already knowing what to do.

"No, you're not an ugly pig not at all! You're a very handsome Shinigami, Kid." Liz says.

"Yeah you're very handsome and sexy!" Patty adds.

"You are the only partner/man for us." They say together.

"So I'm not a worthless piece of garbage?" Kid asks in a hopeful voice.

No, of course not!" Liz says.

"Yeah, you're way better than garbage." Patty adds.

"All right then, I guess I'll make a report to my Dad." Kid says in a better mood thanks to his females/partners.

'He can be a pain, but I would not have him any other way.' Liz thinks to herself as Kid calls his Dad, Shinigami-Sama in the special Shinigami way.

"Hello, hello, those three streaks in your hair are as cute as ever!" Shinigami says cheerfully at his cute Son.

"That does not make me happy, Dad. You don't have to say something like that just because they bother me." Kid says.

"What's the big deal? I see your soul collecting is coming along well. You're a Shinigami, so you don't really have to bother with collecting souls. You can just leave it to the Weapon Meisters." Shinigami says.

"I want to make my own Weapon with my own two hands." Kid says.

"You even have two Weapons, so you have to collect twice as many souls." Shinigami says as he nods his head towards Liz and Patty who nods their heads back.

"That's why I want to get as many souls as I can at once. Are there any good targets?" Kid asks.

"Yeah, if that's what you want… then how about this? Inside the Pyramid Anubis, in the scorching desert country of Egypt… there's a Necromancer Witch who's using a large number of wandering souls there to create mummies. Night after night, she marches along with her mummies and attacks people. It's getting to be a pain… seriously…" Shinigami says with a sigh.

"The Pyramid Anubis, huh? All of architecture back then was based on symmetry, so it sounds great! We'll go there to tour the Pyramid and get rid of the Witch!" Kid says in excitement.

"Liz, Patty, thanks for all the hard work you do. I'm counting on you." Shinigami says.

"You got it!" Liz says with a smile.

"Kay!" Patty says cheerfully.

"All right, see you later." Kid says to his Dad as his partners and he leaves.

-The Pyramid Anubis-

Kid was in awe at all of the perfect symmetry that is outside and inside the Pyramid. Kid, Liz and Patty were all walking and looking at the sites when Kid started to think that the picture in the foyer of his house was off a little to the right and he could not stop thinking about. So when Liz and Patty were not looking he slipped away to go check. Liz and Patty unaware that Kid was gone ran into some mummies.

"EEK! M-Mummies, Patty!" Liz yells in fear.

"Pu, pu, pu." The mummies say with smiley faces.

"But they're kind of cute, aren't they?" Liz asks Patty. Patty nods her head. Then the mummies show their true ugly selves and one licks Liz's face.

"It licked me! It licked me! Stay away germs! Stay away germs! Now you've got me mad! Patty Transform! Kid let's go…" Liz trails off as she sees Kid is not behind them. In his place was a note.

Note

Liz and Patty, I can't help it but I think the picture in the foyer is off center. It's really bugging me, so I'm going home. It's dark, so watch where you step, okay? –Death the Kid

End Note

"Damn! Patty I'll do it!" Liz says still not believing that Kid left them like this.

"Kay, kay! Transform!" Patty says in a sing-song voice as she transforms into her Gun form. Liz starts shooting the mummies and was doing a great job but then she saw a mummy trying to sneak up behind her.

"Tag!" Liz yells as she transforms into her Gun form as Patty transforms back into her Human form.

"Kay!" Patty says as she puts Liz (In Gun form) in a mummy's mouth about to shoot him.

"Hey, don't put me in its mouth!" Liz yells in disgust.

"Sowwy." Patty says in apology and then they tag again and they continue that way until they kill all of the mummies. While they were doing that the Necromancer Witch, Samantha was awaking the Pharaoh who kills her when he awakes. Liz and Patty finish killing the mummies.

"It looks like we've absorbed all of the mummies' souls. Did we split them up exactly" Liz asks.

"Yup! If we didn't split them up exactly, Kid would get depressed." Patty says never liking it when Kid is upset.

"Ugh… this is creepy. I can hear some weird voices coming from deeper inside." Liz says in a scared voice.

"I wonder what they are? Let's go check it out!" Patty says.

"Let's just wait until Kid gets back…" Liz says not wanting to go.

"It'll be alright, you're here!" Patty says as she drags Liz along.

"No way!" Liz cries.

"It's coming from this direction." Patty states as she heads in that direction.

"Quietly, quietly." Liz whispers to Patty.

"Hey, stop all that mumbling!" Patty yells to the noise, while Liz cries in terror. They come to the end of the hall and see the Pharaoh's coffin. The coffin then attacks.

"Wrath of the Pharaoh!" The Pharaoh yells as mummy wraps, wrap around Liz and Patty.

Kid knew it was just his imagination, he always kept everything in his house perfectly symmetrical that there was no way the picture was crooked. Kid was back in the Pyramid rolling along on his skateboard when he heard screams.

'Liz! Patty!' Kid thinks in terror as he speeds up and comes to the end of the hall and enters the Pharaoh's room. Kid walks in and could not believe what he was seeing… mummy wraps were almost molesting his MATES/PARTNERS! Kid saw red after that.

"How dare you touch my Mates like that…you will PAY!" Kid yells in angry and attacks.

Using his skateboard he rips the bandages of Patty and Liz. The girls quickly shifted to gun form. "Now you die!" Kid yelled but didn't shoot. "Yeah kill him Kid!" Liz cheered, but Kid had yet to fire. Bandage made fists flew at Kid hitting him hard. "Kid, what are you doing?!"

"I can't shoot him!" Kid looked at him and the shadows cleared and the sarcophagus was perfectly symmetrical. "Crap Kid dodge run away!" Liz screamed.

The bandages whipped out and pierced Kid's body. "KID!" Liz and Patty screamed. Liz and Patty tried to revert back, but Kid wouldn't let them. He would rather die than have them get hurt. The pharaoh took advantage of Kid's actions to hit and cut him changing the bandages to suit his needs. Fists, knives, hammers, all wailing on Kid's body, but the young Shinigami refused to let his mates get hurt.

Kid's body lay beaten from the onslaught of bandage made weapons. The pharaoh felt his ego swell and decided to finish this "Kid" in person. The sarcophagus opened up and a hideous misshapen mummy monster crawled out. Kid shot up looking at it. 'Right, left, up, down'. Kid snapped a blind furry awakened in him. "What the hell is the matter with you? Whatever created you needs to be dug up shot and reburied and get paved over!" Kid aimed Patty and Liz at the monster. "The only thing worth saving is the charm on your head! You don't deserve it!" He shouted and began to fire. The whole pyramid was filled with the sound of gunfire, the pharaoh was turned to nothing but ash in a matter of minutes the only thing surviving the onslaught was the symmetrical charm.

The Kishin soul floated down and Liz ate it. The trio left through the giant hole all of Kid's bullets made into the pyramid.

"I could not allow it to exist." Kid says in disgust.

"We got an odd number of souls today, so I got one more." Liz says to Kid.

"Damn, I can't have that. Let's go to the next place." Kid says wanting to at least get one more soul for Patti so they would be even in souls.

"But still I wonder how that Pharaoh could be so unsymmetrical… oh well, time to say good-bye to beautiful Anubis." Kid says looking backwards and just in time to see Anubis crumble to dust.

"Hehe it fell apart." Patti giggles in glee.

"How did this…" Kid trails off in disbelief.

"Well, we did go a little wild in there." Liz explains.

"I'm a stinking pig! Nothing but garbage, so I ended up turning Anubis into garbage too… damn I'm so sad! I want to die!" Kid wails.

"Don't be so down on yourself! Everybody destroys a pyramid or two." Liz says trying to cheer Kid up.

"Cheer up, Kid!" Patti grins.

"You guys…why are your breasts different sizes!?" Kid yells as he looks up from where he was kneeling at their breasts. They then return to DWMA just to have the souls they collected confiscated for destroying Anubis.


End file.
